galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment - Future piece 1
Lt. Claudia Moore grabbed her gear bag and followed the others down the ramp of the APC. She was the only one wearing Navy black. The others were marines in full battle gear and four beige colored members of the Science Corps. Her transfer briefing included an environmental report, but she was still unprepared for the dust and the heat, that hit her like a fist as she went past the force field curtain and stepped into the glaring light. The Marines before her stomped onto a wheeled tough looking contraption. A turbine howled into higher rotations and the massive Marine vehicle started rolling away kicking up even more of the yellowish dust that obscured everything and turning the two suns in the sky into pale discs. The four scientists, in their beige uniforms looked like insubstantial ghosts even standing only about eight meters away. One of them was from Archa, his shape in the boiling dust was actually quite disturbing. An even more frightening shape moved through the dust. It was huge, but she recognized the big shape to be a Boloth. A six legged titan. In her estimate this one was at least 30 meters long and 12 meters high. Of course it must have been Dr. Cybur one of the few Boloths that eagerly travelled. The massive Union Citizen made a nearby Pertharian look small. She watched the Scientists climb onto the back of the Boloth. That made sense, why having a transport vehicle when they could rely on a Boloth. The Shuttle behind her closed its ramp and climbed back into the sulfuric colored sky, kicking up even more dust. She felt completely lost when she saw a tall humanoid shape coming towards her. The shape became clearer and revealed a fierce looking Dai Warrior complete with swords on his back., but then she swirling dust revealed a black uniform and instead of the Clan Glyph at the center of his weapon harness that criss crossed his chest there was the Union Flag. He wore a transparent filter mask before mot of his face, so she could see his yellow eyes. She remembered the jokes and stories from the Academy about the Dai and the old Terran phrase of handsome devil getting a whole new meaning with the Dai Than becoming Union, well at least a large number of them. He was tall and muscular and she had to admit he radiated masculinity that made her flush despite her situation and all the new impressions. He said. “Good afternoon Lieutenant Moore and welcome to Avonduur, and the very center of the Universe, I am Per-Hi. Commander of this perhaps most unusual Union Outpost.” “Sir, I am sorry for my tardy arrival, but the first two shuttles from the Gate Train were filled to the last seat.” The dust started to settle a little and slowly more features of the surroundings became visible. The small shuttle landing area was surrounded by a two meter high wall of yellowish rocks. She heard the din of thousand voices and once colorful tent roofs now dust covered to one side and what looked like a featureless desert to the other side with an undefinable horizon that lost itself in the dusty haze. The Dai said. “It is quite alright, Lt.Moore. That you are two hours late isn’t all that important after a trip of 65 million light years. You are briefed about the local conditions?” “Yes Sir, but I think the briefing was a little on the light side.” He sighed . “Let us go to the Union Barracks. I am sure we can fill the gaps in a more agreeable environment. Just follow me and do not talk to anyone, do not react or response to whatever is said. Regardless if it is insulting or offensive, you did get that part of the briefing right?” “Yes Sir.” She followed the tall Dai to a gap in the circular wall and they stepped into a busy, apparently primitive market. She saw beings, humanoid and very alien. Some looked familiar, others were completely alien. Some of them wore sophisticated armor, others looked anachronistic in their choice of weapons and gear. The tent stalls offered wares and food in an even greater variety. The smells ranged from heavenly scents to gag reflex inducing stenches. The path that sneaked between the tents was wide enough for a Boloth, but unpaved and littered with trash and fecal matter. The Dai was walking fast and purposeful and the merchants and customer crowds mingling between the stalls made way. Then they reached a market square of sorts there she saw merchants and dealers selling beasts of burden, caged monsters and slaves! There was no mistake, these chained beings were sentient and then she saw two humans. The anatomy was correct and as they saw her they raised their chained arms with a pleading gesture and called in Union Lingo.”Union Officers, we are Citizens. Help us!” She was already on her way to question the dealer for this audacity and free the slaves when the hand of the Dai fell on her shoulder. “ Lieutenant Moore, do not act and keep following me!” “Sir, these are Union Citizens. Regardless where we are , regardless the conditions here, they are the reason we wear this uniform!” “We are very far from Union Fleets and resources. Now follow me, and not another word and that is an order.” It took all her will power to walk on and she was contemplating to disregard this Dai. Yes he was an officer but what were humans to him? Before she could do anything else, the Dai grabbed her , slung her over his shoulder and carried her away. He was very strong, she could feel his rock hard muscles underneath his leather armor, but she was not helpless. She was a trained Union Officer and she was from Earth, not exactly a very exotic place, but she was Terran through and through. Ancient Terran anger started boiling in her. No Terran acknowledged even the existence of this “collective” emotion they all had in common. Luckily the Dai had reached his destination. A sand stone and mud brick building complex with a high wall and the Union Flag projected into the air before it. Two Marines in Atlas Battle Suits guarding the gate and two more sitting behind tripod mounted weapons to the left and right on top of the wall. Without letting her go , the Dai said to two men in brown Cloaks. “There are two Union Citizens in the latest assortment of Kalich the Sorrow.” One of the cloaked beings she recognized as a Golden and the other was a four armed Attike-Tak one of the mystical, legendary warriors of the Attikan Commonwealth. The Golden said. “We know Commander. “ The Golden held up a heavy looking bag. Then the unlikely duo dove into the crowds. Only now and past the gate did the Commander drop her off his shoulders and growled at her.”if you ever disobey an order of mine, I send you wrapped like a Nul Sausage and per Union mail back to where ever you came from.” “Sir, I am an Officer. I have a moral obligation to evaluate each and every order.” “Evaluate it with all information possible before you make a decision!” He waved at her, “Now get yourself situated and then we have a talk.” --’’”-- A squeaky voice Dolbran with Petty Officer rank had showed her to a room high under the roof of the ancient, looking building. On the outside it looked like a construct made by a P50 society, rough stone and mud walls. Inside the walls were covered with Union Dura plast, gleaming floors and soft indirect lighted walls. A small mechanical IBT has taken her to the top floor and the Dolbran had walked her to the end of a long very narrow corridor. “Here is your room, Lt. Moore. It is human female appointed, as much as possible as we don’t have Vari-Form furniture.” She smiled. “It will do, Petty Officer. it is only for a little while after all.” The Dolbran nose twitched.” This is a very special room by the way. It was used by former Captain Olafson.” “You mean...THAT Olafson, the one from the Tigershark? “Yep Erica Olafson has slept here, but back then this wasn’t a Union installation and no one back home even knew this place existed.” Claudia put her bag down and the Dolbran said. “Need help with that? The lockers are not robotic and not even Auto sort, and we have a small Navy XChange in the basement and after the supplies from the Train come down they will be stocked again.” “Maybe later, I am in a hurry. I need to change and see the Commander.” “Ma'am you have at least 10 hours before the Commander is available. He just left for the Gate Train to receive new equipment.” Claudia did not know if she should feel angry at that. “He didn’t tell me.” The Dolbran spread his hands. “He told me to tell you, besides he did not plan to go up, but when he heard they also have deliver Karhi-Wolf fighters, not even ten Pertharians could have kept him down here. You know how it is with Dai and fighter craft.” Claudia had actually no idea since the Commander was the first Dai she ever met , but she nodded anyway.”Did he leave any orders?” “Yes, get situated, take a bath or a swim and and relax, under now circumstance are you to leave the compound.” She nodded again and the small Dolbran went to the door. “Welcome to Avonduur, Lieutenant.” She kept her Category:Fragments